A Favor Between Friends
by Tandy
Summary: Requested fic by Sesshomaru12003. OneShot. JouxAnzu. Enjoy. :


This is a request fic, made for sesshoumaru12003, I hope you like.

I hope I didn't muck this up, as my fics show, I'm strictly a Seto/Anzu shipper. This request, however, tickled my fancy. So here it is…

Warning: Un-beta'd, read at own risk.

* * *

Jounouchi waited impatiently for Anzu to arrive. She had called the day before saying she wanted to talk to him… just him. That was weird in itself, but she also seemed secretive and hesitant to talk about it when he questioned her. Frankly, Jounouchi was worried. It didn't seemed like Anzu at all.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu called running towards him. He was sitting on a park bench, right in front of the lake. It couldn't have been a better view, Anzu thought.

"Finally!" He said as Anzu sat down next to him. "So what's up?" He asked in his usual blunt way.

Anzu looked down at the floor; her hands neatly tucked in her a lap, a flush of scarlet rising in her cheeks.

"What's the matter?!" Jounouchi asked at end of his tether. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, I… well yes. I supposed you could call it a problem." Anzu said, she was still refusing to look him in the eye.

"Well what is it?"

"I can tell you anything, right?" She asked, finally lifting her gaze to his.

"Of course you can." He said, although his hazel eyes showed apprehension. He hoped she wouldn't start talking about her period or any of that girl stuff.

"I've never kissed a boy," she said, clearly embarrassed, "I'm almost 17 and I've never kissed a boy!"

"Um… okay…" He said not knowing what to say, but he padded her back in an effort to comfort her. His eyes, however, were drawn to her full cupid's bow mouth. _How had such a luscious mouth never been kissed?_ He gave himself a mental slap on the face for thinking impure thoughts about his best friend.

She was his best friend, one of the guys, except the guys didn't have that wonderful amount of cleavage popping out their shirts. _Agh! I did it again! _He didn't seem to be able to stop his mind from wondering into the gutter now that it was deeply entrenched there.

"I really want to kiss a boy, he's wonderful… but I'm afraid I won't be any good at it."

"Sure you will," Jounouchi reassured, thinking a mouth like that would never disappoint. By then, he was mentally dropping heavy anvils on himself to keep the evil thoughts at bay.

"I want you to teach me." The words dropped like bomb on him. He felt like his brain was about to explode.

"Wha?"

"I want _you _to teach me."

"Wha?"

"Jounouchi, you heard me. I want you to teach me how to kiss."

His eyes were wide, impossibly wide, giving him a comical expression that his wide-open mouth only reinforced. Anzu would have laughed if the situation weren't so mortifying for her.

"No!" The blonde boy had never sounded so serious as he did at that moment.

"Why not?" Anzu cried indignantly.

"Because!"

"'Because' it's not an answer."

Jounouchi responded with unbelievable sputters; his eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Come one, Jounouchi, be a friend!"

"No!"

"Fine! I'll see someone else then. I'm sure Otogi will be glad to help. Or even better, I'll go see Kaiba. I'm sure I can manage to get one smooch out of him." Anzu waited for Jounouchi to explode, knowing the enmity between the two boys.

"Kaiba? Are you crazy?"

"I think he's pretty hot!"

"You _are _crazy!"

"Humph!" With that Anzu stood up, ready to leave.

Jounouchi grabbed her by the wrist before she left. The thought of Anzu kissing either Otogi or Kaiba made his blood boil for some reason. The thought of _anyone_ kissing his Anzu made his blood boil, period.

"Okay," He squeaked out.

"Really?" Anzu asked excitedly.

"Yeah,"

"Get on with it then." Anzu prodded him.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

Jounochi stared at her lips, full and rosy, begging for his kiss. He'd never thought about Anzu in that way… at least not in recent times. But now he had an opportunity in his hands that he'd never thought he wanted; he'd be a fool to waste it. _She's so pretty,_ was his only thought as he brought his mouth close to hers.

"Ouch!" Anzu exclaimed rubbing her nose, which had been assaulted by Jounouchi's. "I thought you knew how to do this!"

"I do!" he defended.

"Sure," Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, quiet you." He said as he once again brought his lips to hers; this time holding her head steady to prevent another violent bashing of noses.

The next attempt at the kiss proved more successful, although their teeth painfully clashed at the beginning. They soon found a rhythm to their kissing, tongues dancing smoothly, gently suckling on each other, and making them moan quietly.

Not feeling like he could take anymore, Jounouchi parted from the kiss, but let his hands remain at Anzu's waist, where they had moved during the progression of the kiss.

"Wow," Anzu exclaimed out of breath.

"Yeah," He said, staring at her pouty red kissed lips. He brought her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin, wrapping his arms possessively around her. He wanted her, all of her.

"Anzu?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to kiss any other boys." She probably wanted to kiss Yami, and here he was pouring his heart out to the girl he never thought he'd want.

"That's okay. I only wanted to kiss you."

"You planned this?" He asked, not knowing if he wanted to be mad or grateful.

"Yeah… but only because you can be so dense sometimes."

He laughed loudly then, his chuckles rumbling in his chest. "I guess I can be, if I didn't see what was right in front of me all this time."

"So, how'd I do?" Anzu asked, content in his arms.

"Not bad. I think you need more lessons though." He leered at her.

"Oh really?" Anzu laughed at his antics.

"Yup." He declared as he leaned down to nip at her full bottom lip, " definitely many, many more lessons."

Anzu was only happy to oblige.

* * *

So sweet it rots your teeth, huh?

Review and tell me what you guys think about my little endeavor into Anzu/Jou fics.


End file.
